Electrolytic processors have used a variety of anode, cathode, tank, and pump arrangements for disposing a liquid to be processed between an anode and cathode. I have discovered a simpler and less expensive way of arranging these components to produce several advantages. My arrangement not only reduces cost, but assures that a predetermined volume of liquid is contained within a cathode during processing, regardless of variations in batch sizes of the total amount of liquid to be processed. My processor can accept widely varying batch sizes and reliably circulate these between the anode and cathode, with minimal equipment being involved.